2018-02-22 Game Summary
Recollections by David Lo Pan We began in the fallen temple of Gnoll point. The demonic defenders had been vanquished. The young Queen arrived and David Lo Pan proceeded to magically protect her from fire. The queen smashed the relic of Dagoth and as expected a portal to the Abyss opened. Even with his considerable knowledge of the out planes David Lo Pan is still not completely certain of which level of the Abyss this is. Dagoth may control any number of planes (the abyss is infinite after all there are plenty to go around) and hopefully as time goes on the group will gain more intelligence as to where these attacks are coming from and hopefully that knowledge will assist in our defence. We entered the Abyss and were on a causeway that was over 1000 feet in height there were 2 hollow cylinders filled with water on either side of the bridge that disappeared into the mists below. As fitting with a realm of chaos they were also described as square shaped pedestals our mortal minds were truly having a difficult time comprehending this vile place. At the far end of the bridge was a small keep that we assumed we would have to enter to find whatever celestial being was imprisoned and powering this evil relic. Rikers Beard suggested that we use rope to tie the group together similar to how mountain climbers traverse high peaks. Our scout Yasha noticed some type of tentacled monsters inside the cylinders/square pedestals. The Mage Urp had a better idea and teleported us across the bridge avoiding the creatures on the bridge. The gate to the keep was open and we proceeded to explore. The first level had no features other than a large staircase going down. Our scout searched 60' ahead of us and when it was clear we proceeded into the depths. We entered a large room (not as large as the main hall of church in columbia but still large) which held 7 doors numberd clockwise from 1 -7. 4 doors on the north side and 3 on the east. Yasha Tar checked all for traps and entered each room for a quick look around. The floor inside door 3 was trapped and filled the entire keep with a blast of lightning slightly injuring the party and alerting the demonic defenders we were on the way. inside each of the rooms beyond the door were one or more door or portals some 2-way and some only 1-way. Yasha decided to check all 7 rooms before trying to map the portals. When Yasha reached door 7 which led to a long hallway with only 1 door at the end he decided to start checking beyond the 1st room. The Prison. by sheer luck we found ourselves inside a large room (much smaller than the church referenced above only 50' x 40') with prison bars dividing the room into west outside and east prison side. The was an unresponsive woman locked in the prison. We tried to speak to her even tossed a few coins to see if she would wake up to no avail. After some discussion on what to do next Yasha picked the lock. Rikers picked up the woman and would carry her with us for most of the rest of the time we are here. There were 2 doors in the south and east side of caged side of the room both led to small rooms with portals we quickly mapped these portals and found ourselves in a hallway leading to the Room of Blood. The Room of Blood. Blood fell from the ceiling and pooled on the floor amazingly at the far side of the room we could see a blue crystal like prison for the very celestial being we were searching for. Urp summoned a couple of minor shadow creatures to check the room and possibly move the prison crystal. They were too small the move the crystal however they did confirm that the floor solid. Armed with that knowledge Rikers charged across the room to the crystal. The rest of the party carefully entered expecting some kind of trap or guardian. Rikers got to the crystal looked inside and unwittingly looked upon a symbol of insanity. As Rikers was being driven insane Yasha discovered that the floor was not level when he fell into a deep pit filled with blood. He was trying to swim out when we were attacked by an Elder Beast. The creature cast hold person on Yasha to speed his drowning, David Lo Pan, Urp and Crazylegs attacked it. The creature had high spell resistance and was able to resist or save against multiple spells cast by Urp and David. Urp saved Yasha, Rikers eventually made it to the creature but before he could attack it it dove under the floor and appeared on the other side of the room. At that point it had taken significant damage from the party and David finished off with an enervation (this was the first time that spell has worked for him in this campaign). We were left with a dead elder demon, an insane rikers, and an imprisoned celestial Category:Game-summaries